That Girl
by Apostasy
Summary: Harry goes out to a night club and becomes captivated by a certain blonde beauty. Songfic and oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the books and world of Harry Potter nor do I own Frankie J. or his song/lyrics "That Girl".

---

Harry walked down the street in the cold night air towards the old muggle night club he visited often. It was only a few blocks away from the flat that he shared with his best friend, Ron Weasley, who currently blew their "guys night out" to help his girlfriend with something Harry couldn't remember anymore.

So, here Harry was, now standing in line all by himself to enter the club. Harry had thought of inviting Hermione, but decided against it due to not having the wish of being told every immoral thing that happens in _those__places_, as she liked to call them, for the next few hours.

After dancing for some time with many different girls, Harry sat at the bar trying to decide whether he should call it a night or not when his eye caught a flash of blonde hair. Harry was no foreigner to beautiful girls. He had been with many since he had defeated Tom Riddle five years ago, but this woman had him enthralled.

"Samantha," Harry asked the female bartender while pointing at the woman who had captivated his attention, "do you know who that is?"

"Never seen her before," came the reply.

_Everybody knows when I step in the club  
Girls see me and they wanna show me love   
I got my chain on, with my shades on  
Rockin' designer shoes and I sold a million  
So many girls, but there's one that caught my eye  
Pretty lady so fine she blew my mind, oh my, cuz she's the one for me_

Standing, Harry began to make his way over to the girl in a neon orange tank-top and crazy multi colored skirt with a bottle-cap belt hanging loosely around her hips. As he strode through the crowd he thought of what to say to this beautiful and mysterious girl.

_I've been around the world, and seen so many girls  
But none can compare cuz I can't keep my eyes off that girl  
She got a bill and a face like a supermodel  
And her body built just like a coke bottle  
But none can compare cuz I can't keep my eyes off that girl  
Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, snap!  
Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, bring it back!  
But none can compare cuz I can't keep my eyes off that girl_

As Harry came even closer he couldn't help but admire her even more. She didn't seem to care who watched her do the insane dance she was trying to pull off. All of the female voices asking him to dance were lost against his ears as he drew yet nearer.

_Now I'd been around the whole world played with the best of 'em  
But by far baby girl got the rest of 'em  
She's so blessed from her back to her chest  
Got a playa on the quest to try to get her out her dress   
Yes, I'm feelin' like I just hit the lotto  
A caramel model shaped like a coke bottle  
I'm a mack on attack like who the hell is that girl  
When you leave I'm tryin' to be where you at girl_

Once Harry arrived at his destination he couldn't bring himself to stop the girl from her dancing. So, he contented himself with taking in the smaller details. She seemed to have long silvery earrings that hung as far as her lower shoulder, part of her hair was held up in a bun by a single straight stick, and she had a bottle-cap necklace to match the belt she wore. He never caught a clear look of her face, but what he did see only kept him looking.

_She got a bill and a face like a super model  
And her body built just like a coke bottle  
But none can compare cuz I can't keep my eyes off that girl  
Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, snap!  
Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, bring it back!  
But none can compare cuz I can't keep my eyes off that girl _

Harry moved next to the girl who finally took notice of him as the song began to end. What Harry did not expect was to be totally speechless once he saw the silvery blue eyes and the dreamy expression. After a moment he stuttered out, "L…Lu…Luna?"

_That girl!_

"Hello Harry Potter." Luna Lovegood said dreamily and a little out of breath.

_Shorty you sure something exciting to look at_

---  
A/N: Did you like it? I admit that it isn't very long, but oh well. If I got any of the lyrics wrong please let me know and please review, I would really appreciate it, but no pointless flames.


End file.
